Love Will Always Win
by HalebFan4lyf
Summary: Hanna And Caleb have reunited after Caleb has returned from Ravenswood. But what will the future hold for the both of them. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HIYA GUYS I promised you a Haleb fanfic so here it is, i'm still going to carry on writing Starting Again as well as doing this one as this is my second fanfiction i am going to try and make the chapters a lot longer then the chapters on my first fanfiction so here goes please review and pm me and let me know what you think =)**

 **Hanna's POV**

I lay on my bed, listening to my ipod thinking about everything that i've been through with all the actions of A and how they had been torturing me and my best friends Aria, Spencer and Emily, it had all started when we was sixteen after our friend and leader of our group Alison DiLaurentis had mysteriously disapeared. A had started texting us, emailing us, even sending us notes in school revealing that they knew all of our dirty little secrets, the ones that only Ally knew.

Now at present we were all seventeen nearly eighteen years old and starting our senior year at Rosewood High School, and we was all trying to find the right college to apply for. Ever since i was a little girl i'd always wanted to move to New York so i was looking into getting NYU. Before Ally's disapearence everyone basically saw me as her twin, but before I joined her group i had spent five summers at fat camp and i was given the nickname Hefty Hanna, Ally had come up to me one day and had said that if i had joined her group she would help me lose the weight and that there was a faster way of losing it then going on a diet, she explained that i could lose the weight by forcing myself to throw up after i had eaten and back then i would have done it to make myself feel and look better, after a while i got fed up of being referred to as Hanna Marin, Alison DiLaurentis' twin, girlfriend of the pasters son Sean Ackard, that was about two years ago. Now I was Hanna Marin the girl who knew Ally.

Alot had happened since A had started stalking and torturing us, one of the worst things was that i had gotten hit by a car and almost died thanks to A, me and Sean had broke up, and shortly after my hit and run i had met my current boyfriend Caleb Rivers who I had been dating for over a year on and off, and I say on and off because at one point he had to break up with me for months in order to go to Ravenswood to help a girl called Miranda to find her uncle and then he had to stay there to break a curse. In the months of our break up I tried everything to get over him I got involved with the guy Travis Hobbs who helped me get my mom out of jail after she got framed for detective Darren Wildens murder and at the beginning our relationship was going well until the day I had bumped into Caleb at the Brew and had found out that he had come back to Rosewood to be with me because even though he had broke up with me months ago he was still in love with me, and I had to be honest with myself, I had never stopped loving him ever since the first day I had met him, he found out that I was seeing Travis on the day I saw him at the Brew and he had told me that he didn't want to come between us but I had broke up with Travis because i wanted to follow my heart, and my heart had always been Calebs.

The next day I got into Caleb's car so he could drive me to school, we had planned to go to the Brew after school to plan a trip to New York to look at apartments so we could live together if I got into NYU.

"so I was thinking we could go up to New York for the weekend, i've seen a few apartments that I know you will love, and trust me babe you can decorate it the way you want it" Caleb said as they entered the school carpark, I looked at my boyfriend and smiled as he held my hand as he pulled up to let me get out, I stepped out of the car and bent over to look at Caleb through the car window.

"that's a great idea babe i'll talk to my mom about it when i you take me home later, i'll see you later I have to go meet the girls and get to class I love you" I said walking round to the other side of the of the car to kiss Caleb goodbye.

"love you too Hanna i'll see you after school" Caleb said kissing me back, I had to pull away after a few seconds because Caleb had decided to take the chance and slip his tongue in to meet mine.

"Caleb you know what will happen if you do that, and i can't sit in school holding my thighs together because my boyfriend turned me on" I said standing up straight getting ready to walk into school, then Caleb grabbed my wrist to turn me around to face him again, giving me that cheeky smile i always loved to see.

"well you could always skip school and come back to my place and have a lot of fun in the bedroom" Caleb looked up at me, as much i was tempted I needed to go to school today as I had a maths exam.

"Caleb you know I would if I could but ive got to go and do my exams, if I don't it means I can't get into NYU and if we want to live together there I can't miss any" I looked at him sadlt as if to say sorry and he looked back at me.

"its okay baby don't worry about it just come to mine later after i pick you up, anyway get into school, I dont want you to be late to your first class, i'll see you soon" Caleb sat back in his car and turned his car key in the ignition and I heard the car roaring to life.

"i'll see you later I said as I started walking to the main doors of the school I turned around to glance at Calebs car disapearing round the corner on the main road, I turned around again and started towards the main doors of the school again entering the to meet my three best friends.

 **A/N: sorry guys this is a bit of a short chapter but i promise when i put the next chapter on I will try and make it a bit longer, i hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't hesitate to review and PM me i'm always open to chapter ideas from my readers Enjoyxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HIYA GUY'S thank you so much for the reviews that you have posted, I really appreciate them if any of you have any ideas for part of the story don't hesitate to pm me and let me know what they are and I would glady think of ways to add them into the storyline, anyway heres the next chapter.**

I walked into school to meet my friends, and saw them near their school lockers, I started walking towards them, as I got closer and I walked past the detention room, a rush of memories going through my head around the time that me and Caleb had first started talking, I remembered how I got butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him. Back then he had shoulder length hair and dark brown orbs, I thought he was so sexy that I had to force myself not to stare at him or I would have jumped on him right there if i could.

 _ **flashback**_

 _I was following Mrs. Montgomery, Arias mom out of our english class trying to get her attention "Mrs. Montgomery!" I shouted following her, I had done something really bad, A had posted a piece of paper in my school locker warning me that I had to put a ticket in Aria's moms pidgeon hole for the art show that Aria and her boyfriend Ezra Fitz, yes our old english teacher was going to, and A wanted me to giver her parents a chance to catch them or her would tell the police that my mom had stolen money from the bank that she worked at, so trying to protect my mom I had done it, but immediatley after I regretted it, so here I was trying to get the letter and ticket back, "Mrs. Montgomery!" I shouted again 'fuck she can't hear me' i thought, then the sharks swim team coach stopped me in my tracks._

 _"Miss. Marin, detention is that way" she said pointing behind me_

 _"I know, but I have to talk to Mrs. Montgomery" I said trying to walk aroud her._

 _"it will have to wait until tomorrow"she said putting her hands on her hips._

 _"I can't I have to talk to her today" I said desperatly, i needed to stop her from going._

 _"you should of thought of that earlier move it" the coach said pointing towards dentention again._

 _I sighed and started walking to the detention room and entered, and then I saw him sitting at a desk on the third row wearing a green jacket and reading a book, I looked around to find an empty desk, the only one that was free was the one next to him, the minute i saw him I felt the butterflies in my stomach coming back again 'how can I sit next to him and resist to kiss those sexy lips of his, seriously Caleb Rivers is so hot' i thought, I shook my head to clear my mind of the thoughts that was in my brain, and I walked to the desk and sat down, he glanced at me then looked at his book again hiding his phone behind it._

 _"wow, are you stalking me? Caleb said typing on his phone again_

 _"yeah, can't get enough of that knock off cologne" I said sacastically, glancing at him and then looking back at the front of the classroom.I then stood up about to leave and Caleb lifted his leg between the desk to stop me from going._

 _"hey princess, where you going?" he said looking up at me._

 _"the princees needs a pee" i said looking into those gorgeous brown eyes of his._

 _"mm good luck, we get our bathroom break at ten after" he said, looking at me as I sat down again looking away from him, i sighed "I've got to get out of here"_

 _"what the hurry?, you wanna be first in line to see your boy Justin Biebers new movie?" he said glacing at me again, then I got defensive "first of all it's not just a movie, it's his real story" I said looking at him._

 _"about what? his hair?" he asked grinning at me._

 _"you know what, just don't talk about the biebs okay?you don't know the biebs, you don't understand the biebs, or his hair" I said turning to the front again._

 _"calm down girl, it's only an hour" he said glaning at me again._

 _"an hour, and she will already be in Philly" I said talking to myself, Caleb looked at me as I said this._

 _"who?_

 _"Mrs. Montgomery" I answered without looking at him._

 _"the teacher? why do you care? forget to turn in your homework?" he asked me sarcastically_

 _"no, if she gets there... alot of people are going to get hurt" I said still looking at the from of the classroom._

 _"is Mrs. Montgomery running a terrorist group?" he asked edging his head closer to mine._

 _"why am even talking to you?, just turn around" I said as a teacher walked up to us and handed Caleb a slip of paper, "sketchy" I added looking at the front again. Caleb cleared his throat looking at the slip of paper then started putting his things away._

 _I looked at him "like okay why do you get to leave?" I asked._

 _"my social worker just had me excused" he said grabbing his bag and putting it on the desk, then he stood up "you know, email is a beautiful thing, meet my social worker" he said waving his phone at me._

 _I laughed under my breath shaking my head as he left_

 _ **End of flashback**_

God how I love those memories, I will never forget that day, It was the first day I knew that I was falling in love with him and i knew that I had to find out if he felt the same way. As I got toward my friends I waved at the to get their attention, and they waved back at me.

"Hanna!" Aria shouted hugging me "how'd you get here KI didn't see your car in the carpark?" she then asked pulling away from me and looking at me.

"Caleb brought me in why?" I said, smiling at my friend's

"Hanna did you spend the night at hisa last night!?"Spencer asked looking curious.

"no spence he picked me up from my house, god why do you always think me and him always spend most of our time fucking each other?, our relationship means alot more then just sex ya know!" I raised my voice at Spencer as I said this

"sorry Han I was just asking seeing as all you and Caleb did when he got back from Ravenswood is fuck" Spence answered back looking down at the floor.

"thats because i hadn't seen him in around three nearly four months! anyway i'm sorry for snapping at you Spence i'm just panicking about this exam, if i don't pass theres no way in hell i can move to New York with Caleb" I looked at Spence apologetic.

"its okay Han anyway lets get to the test... Aria Em you coming?"

"yea were coming" Emily said following me and Spencer

"yeah i'm right behind you!" Aria said also following us

All four of us then walked to our maths lesson and I hoped like hell that I would pass this exam because I really wanted to spend the rest of my life in New York with my sexy boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to say thanks to everyone for all of the reviews I have recieved it makes me happy that I am making you all happy when I update the story, I will try my hardest to update chapters probably once a week, maybe if your lucky twice a week just for a treat =) anyway i'll shut up now lol and on with the next chapter.**

I walked out of my english lesson at the end of the school day, Aria, Spencer and Emily all had a different class to me so I texted them, letting them know that I would call them later on that day after I had gotten home from Calebs apartment. I walked to my locker to get the school books I needed for my homework, at the same time my cell phone rang out indicating that I had recieved a text, I smiled when I read the ID

 **Hey princess where are you?, I'm waiting in the carpark when your ready, love you xxx - Caleb**

I read the text, and I smiled as I replied back.

 **Hey babe, i'll be out soon i'm just grabbing my homework books, see you in two minutes. And I love you too xxx -Hanna**

I hit send then I walked towards the school exit, I was looking at something on my cell phone, when suddenly someone banged straight into me and I landed straight on my ass with a thump, I was about to get up from the floor when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up onto my feet, I looked up to see who it was who pulled me up, and when I saw who it was I was surprised

"heyyyy Travis, thanks..." I said awkwardly picking my bag up from the floor, trying not to look him in the eyes, I still felt guilty for splitting up with him the way I dId when Caleb came back, the fact the Caleb had been back a few weeks before me and him were officially back together, due to me and Travis currently dating when he returned, Caleb had come to my house to talk and after about an hour of talking, we felt like we did towards each other as if it was like he had never left.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was sat on the couch in my living room, flicking the the channels on the tv bored out of my skull, I was home alone for a few days as my mom was out of town for a work thing, after five minutes I turned the tv of about to head upstairs, when the was a knok on the door. I had to think before I opened the door, I looked down at what I was wearing, a pink tank top and shorts not even long enough to cover my ass, I looked around the living room to grab my bathrobe slipping into it and opening the door._

 _"Caleb? what are you doing here, Travis will be here any minute" I said trying not to look into his chocolate brown eyes._

 _"i'm sorry Hanna I needed to see you, listen I know your with Travis, and i'm not going to try and cause problems between the two of you but I needed to talk to you... to figure things out because I can't stay in Rosewood and see you everyday knowing that I can't touch you, or kiss you, or run my hands through you hair and call you mine, and I can't stand to see another guy touch you the way that I used to... the way that I still want to...I love you Hanna, and I want you to be happy so i'm leaving Rosewood, i'm going to california to live with my mom" Caleb said looking at me, I could see he was trying to stop tears from falling from his eyes, I looked up finally into his eyes, and walked towards him cupping his face in my hands and I lifted his head up forcing him to look me in the eyes too._

 _"Caleb... don't go please, it would kill me if you left, I cant lie to myself anymore" I looked into eyes again and he pulled away from me looking confused, so I carried on talking_

 _"when you left to go to Ravenswood, I wasn't myself, I wouln't eat, I wouln't sleep, I was constantly drinking, it did'nt help when A was still around torturing me and the others, posing as a doctor at the dentist then...never mind that part but the fact is I was never over you, im still not, I tried everything to forget about you, kissing Travis the telling him it was wrong, and parting ways, then going out with the girls every other day, reading, kissing Holbrook, then eventually I bumped into Travis again at the bridal fashion show we did for Mrs. D, and we ended up kissing, and we was fine until you came back, and all I could think about was you, its always been you Caleb, I love you soo much, all I wanted to do was hate you for leaving me, but I couldn't and I still can't..."_

 _Caleb cut me off by cupping my face in his hand and crashing his lips onto mine, shocked, all I did was stand there with my hands at my sides, then i snapped back into reality and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangleing my fingers in his short hair, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing his tongue into my mouth to meet my tongue, eventually fighting for dominence, he slid his hand up to my shoulders, sliding my robe off pushing me against the wall, without breaking the kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he put his hands on my thighs to support me, I put my hands under the hem of his shirt and he broke the kiss for a couple of seconds so I could pull his shirt over his head, and he took my tank top off as well, we immediatly began kissing passionatly again, Caleb began kissing my neck finding my pulse point and sucking, causing me to gasp putting my head back against the wall, he kissed my collarbone slowly going down to the gap between my breasts, using one hand to support me, he used the other the unclip my bra, letting the straps escape down my shoulders, and then letting it fall to the floor, he carried on kissing my body, kissing my breasts and licking my nipple "Caleb.." I moaned tightening my legs around his waist, he stood me up on the floor and knelt down on the floor hooking his fingers into my shorts and pulling them down to my feet, he slid his hand up my thigh and then slid his finger towards my centre feeling my wetness, then smirking up at me before looking back down and sliding his finger inside, slowly going in and out causing me to get wetter "oh god Caleb" I moaned tightening my grip on his hair, enjoying the pleasure, he smiled and slid another finger in going faster as he did, I moaned louder as I reached my climax coming all over his fingers, I then started unbuckling his belt and his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers and he kicked them off with his feet, carrying me to the kitchen counter and sitting me down spreading my legs, I could feel him pushing his erect member agaist my centre ready for me."are you sure you wanna do this?" Caleb asked looking at me, I looked at him and nodded "yes i'm sure" I smiled leaning back with my hands on the kitchen counter supporting my body moving myself closer to him as he entered me, holding on to my hips to keep me still while slowly thrusting himself into me "oh Hanna" he signed thrusting three more times, kissing my neck and sucking enough to cause a lovebite, he kissed my collarbone and then between my breasts as he began to lick and bite my nipple gently playing with the other with his fingers, he began to thrust harder kissing me more passionatly and I felt myself closer to the edge again, I could tell that Caleb could feel me getting tighter around him by the face he was pulling "fuck Hanna!" he moaned as he felt himself release inside me at the same time I felt myself release too, I pulled him closer to me kissing him, looking into his eyes "I love you Caleb and that will never change" we were both breathing heavily trying to calm our bodies down before we redressed, "I love you too" Caleb replied smiling. Then there was a knock on the door "that will be Travis, i'm ending it with him Caleb I want to be with you, please sneak out the back I promise ill call you later" I said redressing, Caleb already dressed, disapeared out of the kitchen door, I sighed deeply walked to the front door and answering it._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Travis let go of my hand,"hey Hanna, are things okay with you?" he asked after he helped me up from the floor.

"yeah i'm okay thanks" I answered uncomfortably.

"how are things with you and Caleb?" Travis asked, looking me straight in the eye, to me he seemed hopeful, a little bit too hopeful to be honest.

"we're okay i'm actually headed to meet him now he's waiting for me in the carpark soo I better get going" I said getting my cell out and turning to the exit.

"bye Han" Travis said going to his locker, I walked out of school towards the carpark, spotting Caleb's car and getting in the passenger side, pecking him on the lips as he began to drive towards his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI GUY'S this chapter is going to be written in Calebs POV seeing as the first three chapters has been written in Hanna's and I think you all deserve some of Caleb's thoughts so here goes and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keeps all your reviews coming in they are much appreciated.**

 **Caleb's POV**

It had been an hour since me and Hanna had arrived to my apartment from Rosewood High School, and all the way home, she had been really quiet which was really unlike her, I had asked her a few times if she was okay, and she would just glance at me, and tell me that everything was fine, while twisting a strand of her hair, but I knew Hanna too well, I could tell when she was lying to me, sometimes even just looking at her face I could tell when she was lying, but I knew when to give her space, when she was ready to tell me she would, and I wait until she was ready to open up, and when she does i'll be there for her, at this moment in time we was sat down on the couch watching an old romantic movie on the tv, Hanna was cuddling up to me with my arm around her waist and her head resting on my chest

"Caleb?" she said lifting her eyes up to look at me, I looked down at her still cuudling her.

"mhmm" I mumbled kissing her hair. "I have to confess something to you... about what you asked me earlier, you asked me if something was wrong and I said no... well I lied to you... there is" she said sitting up straight to look at me, I sat up too getting worried for her.

"what's wrong princess?"

"when I was in school earlier before I came out to meet you, the reason I took so long was because I bumped into Travis, I mean I know when you came bach here that I wanted to be with you and that I was already planning on breaking up with him to give us another chance but still, the way we broke up was really unreasonable" she explained, as I held her hand trying to comfort her.

"Hanna it doesn't matter how you broke up, you broke up and we got another chance, even though i know i..."

Hanna cut me off halfway through a sentence "what do you mean it doesn't matter Caleb? we slept together while I was still with him, on the same day I ended things with him, her was there for me all the way through our breakup, alot went on when you left, A bwas still causing problems with us because we kept looking for Ally, that included drugging me and doing a little bit of dentis... forget I said that"

I snapped my head straight up at Hanna's last statement, "wait what did A do to you at the dentist?" I cupped Hanna's chin making her look me me in the eyes.

Hanna looked down at her hand realising that she had slipped up "nothing Caleb, forget I said anything, it happened when you were in Ravenswood, anyway back to Travis"

"yeah what about him?" I asked turning back to the tv trying to imply that I wasn't really fussed about discussing him.

"well earlier was the first time i'd spoke to him since ther break up, and even when we broke up, it didn't end on good terms" Hanna pulled away from me sitting up straight on the couch

"of course it did Han, he spoke to you difn't he?" I replied starting to get frustrated.

"Caleb, he nearly caught us sleeping together, in case you've forgotten, you had to sneak out of the back door of my house when he knocked on the door!" Hanna raised her voice while answering me, I looked at her realising she was right.

"well if you feel that you need to talk to him then talk to him" I said snuggling up to her once again

After the movie, we talked for a bit and then I drove her home, and we made plans to go out again the next day.

 **A/N: Sorry guys this is just a short chapter i've been a bit busy wring lifechanging events but i'll try to update chapter regulaly enjoy and review**


End file.
